


Happy Hunting

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Predator/Prey, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Happy Hunting

Draco ran his fingers over the muscles of Charlie's chest, the shirt so thin it was almost as if he wasn't wearing one at all. Charlie's grabbed Draco's leather-clad arse and pulled him into a smoldering kiss. Moments later they Disapparated to Charlie's favorite club, _Dragon's Lair_. 

Reaching between them, Charlie grasped Draco's prick through his trousers. "Meet me back here in half an hour." Charlie squeezed again and Draco groaned. He really didn't want to come in his best leather. After a nip to Draco's lip, Charlie turned away and melted into the crowd. 

_Damn, what a fine arse._

~*~

Draco scanned the group of hot, sweaty men searching for just the right _someone_. 

Sauntering over to the bar, Draco turned on the charm, chatting up several blokes, trading innuendo. Just before his time was up, he spotted _him_.

"What did you see?" Charlie said when they met again. As the man licked along his neck, Draco found it hard to concentrate but the prospect of fucking that virgin arse compelled him to speak.

"Pert arse, slim hips, nervous-maybe his first time here," Draco replied, head thrown back, rutting against Charlie's thigh.

"Sounds perfect," Charlie chuckled. "Let's go, yeah?"

~*~

This was Draco's favourite part, making their move on an unsuspecting bloke. An 'arse virgin' Charlie called them. 

Approaching the bar, Charlie's arm around his waist, Draco felt Charlie momentarily tense. It was hardly noticeable but Draco felt the slight stutter in his step. Interesting.

Charlie pulled out a stool for Draco and leaned in as if to whisper. Instead he bit down hard on Draco's lobe before tapping the dark-haired youth on the shoulder.

"Hello, James," Charlie said wrapping an arm around his nephew.

 _Fuck!_

However, the feral grin on Charlie's face brought one to his own.

Fuck indeed.


End file.
